


11 Times Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki's Relationship Was #goals

by snowdarkred



Series: leave it all on the ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred
Summary: 11 Times Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki's Relationship Was #goals by Buzzfeed Staff • Thurs 1/20/2022 We can only dream of having this kind of love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheepnamedpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepnamedpig/gifts).



> This is the full version of an article that was featured in the last chapter of get up again. [Sheepnamedpig](http://sheepnamedpig.tumblr.com/) mentioned wanting to read it, so I went ahead and actually wrote the thing. This will not make sense if you don't read the first fic, since the whole story takes place in a hockey AU.
> 
> Once again, the spellings of the Japanese characters' names in the publication are intentional.

**11 Times Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki's Relationship Was #goals**  

by Buzzfeed Staff • Thurs 1/20/2022

  

_ We can only dream of having this kind of love. _

 

** 1\. When Viktor Nikiforov kissed Yuri Katsuki after his first NHL hat-trick **

[description: _gifset stolen from Tumblr showing four panels of The Kiss from different angles_ ]

We're starting this list strong. This was one of the defining moments of sports in 2020, and one that lived on after it was featured on the cover of eight different sports publications and the front page of the New York Times. This was the moment that the world confirmed what had been merely a rumor before: That Russian hockey player Viktor Nikiforov and Japanese hockey player Yuri Katsuki were in a relationship.

 

** 2\. When that photo of Yuri brushing Viktor's hair hit the internet **

[description: _embedded Instagram photo from sukoota3sisters_ ]

The daughters of Yuri's longtime friend Yuko Nishigori posted this photo of our favorite hockey couple, our hearts melted. Who knew that two guys who play one of the most violent sports ever could be so tender?

 

** 3\. Their pre-game ritual **

[description: _gifset stolen from Tumblr showing six panels of behind-the-scenes footage of Katsuki and Nikiforov tapping helmets, gloves, and then sticks_ ] 

Plenty of teammates, from Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin to Tyler Seguin and Jamie Benn have pregame rituals involving each other, but are any as cute as Viktor and Yuri's? We think not.

 

** 4\. They nap together on the team plane **

[description: _embedded Instagram photo from the official Ottawa Senators account_ ]

[description: _embedded Instagram photo from teammate with cartoon heart filter_ ]

[description: _embedded Instagram photo from team captain with teammate photobomb_ ]

[description: _embedded Instagram photo from teammate showing other teammates setting up prank over their sleeping heads_ ]

We'd like to take a moment to thank the members of the Ottawa Senators for giving the internet what it needs: pictures of hockey's cutest couple cuddling each other. We only wish the results of that water bottle prank had been posted as well.

 

**5\. On-ice celebrations have never been more loving**

[description: _gifset stolen from Tumblr showing ten panels of Ottawa Senators goal celebrations that look just like normal on-ice celebrations_ ]

What's a celly without some butt slaps? We know what you're thinking: Don't these look just like normal cellies? Well we like to imagine that the goal celebrations between Viktor and Yuri linger just a little bit longer.

 

** 6\. Viktor live-tweeted Yuri failing to learn to drive, and it was hilarious **

[description: _screenshots of tweets posted by @v-nikiforov on Twitter_ ]

 

**Viktor Nikiforov** @ v-nikiforov 

Pray for me, I'm teaching Yuuri how to drive today #mylifeinyourhands

6/18/2021 11:29 EST

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** @ v-nikiforov

I shouldn't be so hard on him I'm sure Yuuri will be great! がんばろう!!

6/18/2021 11:30 EST 

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** @ v-nikiforov

Помоги мне!!!! ((((((((((((((((((((((((((

6/18/2021 11:42 EST 

 

** 7\. They left Don Cherry stunned silent and that made every hockey fan #blessed **

[description: _screenshot of Don Cherry's open mouthed shock at seeing Katsuki and Nikiforov kiss; the Hockey Night in Canada logo is in the bottom right corner while a still of The Kiss is hovering in the upper left corner_ ]

Look, Don Cherry is a legend. A somehow still living legend. Rumor has it that he'll only die when the NHL finally eliminates fighting entirely. While no one can question his contributions to both hockey and Canada, we can't deny that seeing him speechless was the second greatest thing about Viktor and Yuri coming out.

 

** 8\. When Yuri shut down the haters with one post-game comment **

[description: _embedded YouTube video of a post-game interview with Katsuki; he appears sweaty, red in the face, and stripped out of his jersey_ ]

Here's the transcript for those of you that can't watch it: 

**Reporter:** What do you say to the people who think that one of you should retire so that you won't be such a distraction from the game?

**Katsuki** : We're not a distraction, we're a couple. A team. And neither one of us is going to retire just to make people in the media more comfortable. If someone has a problem with us, they can meet us at the faceoff dot.

[description: _image post on /r/hockey subreddit of Katsuki's determined face with the large text MEET US AT THE FACEOFF DOT on it_ ]

 

 **9\. Their Christmas outfits were incredible**  

[description: _embedded Instagram photo of Katsuki and Nikiforov in front of a Christmas tree; they are wearing matching Christmas sweaters and Nikiforov has on a birthday hat_ ]

Even their dog got in on the action.

[description: _embedded Instagram photo of Makkachin wearing another matching ugly Christmas sweater_ ]

 

** 10\. Speaking of their dog, the way they are with their furbaby makes us hope they acquire children of their own soon **

[description: _embedded Twitter video of Katsuki and Nikiforov playing ball hockey in a basement with Makkachin chasing the ball between them_ ]

While we don't want to rush them into any life changing decisions, we can't help but believe that they would be the most amazing dads ever. Think of the hockey talent they would bring into the world! They already did such a great job with Yurio Plisetsky!

[description: _embedded Instagram photo of Plisetsky, Nikiforov, and Katsuki at the 2020 NHL Entry Draft; Plisetsky is wearing an Islanders jersey over his suit_ ]

 

** 11\. They're not afraid to show how much they love each other, even in public **

[description: _photoset stolen from Tumblr showing eight panels of Nikiforov and Katsuki out and about Ottawa and other NHL cities_ ]

While neither of them are the type to talk effusively about their relationship outside of Steve Dangle interviews, apparently (judging from the doggy playdate between poodle and labradoodle over the summer, their canines are friends), there's little doubt that Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki love each other. They're constantly spotted around Ottawa holding hands or taking in the sights with teammates and friends in tow. While there hasn't been any word yet on what their future plans are, we wouldn't be surprised if there was a wedding in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is having a great holiday season!
> 
> You can come talk hockey or Yuri on Ice with me at my [tumblr](http://snowdarkred.tumblr.com/).


End file.
